


hazard/honor

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aleksei is a family alpha, meaning he takes care of his omega siblings when they need him to. Every heat, he's there, as much as they need, and healwaysknows what they need.He's damn good at it, too.





	1. hazard/honor

**Author's Note:**

> some more context for "candyland." aleksei and his siblings.

His siblings—they sync up on their heat, for the most part. Make the whole damn house smell so much _sweeter_ , too much for Aleksei to _stand_ sometimes.

There's so many damn _hazards_ to being the one alpha in a family full of omegas.

Tatiana—she's got the most mature scent, and that makes sense, she's the _oldest_ , after all—smells like flowers and incense with the slightest hint of sea salt and it's enough to make his mouth water sometimes.

Tati says she doesn't like men, and he's her _little brother_ , but she—gets a soft spot in her eyes for him, even when she's irritated and annoyed by his manner for the most part. But she begs Aleksei to scent her on her heat, says she needs her little brother—offers up the pretty pale expanse of her neck, her tiny wrists, the flesh of her breasts and her slick inner thighs, _please Lyosha I just want you to scent me—_

And Aleksei doesn't ever, _ever_ fuck her—but she's a dream around his fingers, and she clings to his hair when he tucks his face between her legs to edge her off from the overheat, lapping up all the sweetness and getting dizzy from it, _big sister's pussy tastes so good Tati—_

Kolya—Kolya's sharper. Smells of cinnamon and spice with the bitter ash of cigarettes clinging to his fingertips and hair, just a little, but otherwise it's— _good_. Hot-sticky-sharp in Aleksei's senses, building up in his lungs and clinging to his braincells, _Kolya let me have a taste—_

And—and Kolya's kinda mean to him about it. Gets standoffish, says Lyosha can't _touch_ , gets Aleksei's scent markers too faded and dull and picks up some _other_ alpha's scent and bruises to go with it, and it's— _enraging_.

Kolya—doesn't really like Aleksei touching him. He gets mood swings, gets upset and nasty and feisty and always pushes off at Aleksei's chest, smelling like _someone else anyone else,_ saying, "Fuck _off_ , Alyoshenka, I don't need you anymore—"

 _Fuck_ , Aleksei hates it.

Kolya's smaller than him, though, and Aleksei is an alpha _prime_ , so it's easy to pick him up and heft him over his own shoulder even if Kolya squirms, it's easy to set him down on the counter and renew his scent markers as _fucking much_ as Aleksei pleases. 

It's easy to thumb at one of the mate bites on Kolya's bruised-up neck and say _I should take over instead, big brother. I wouldn't hurt you_.

And—god, it makes Kolya's pretty green eyes go a little wide and it makes him hiccup and it makes him pull Aleksei closer, scents him _back_ , clinging to him and whimpering and _I'm sorry little brother I'm sorry alpha—_

And it's not ideal, but it's—better.

And then—the twins—they've always been good for him.

Stasya—Stasya didn't let Aleksei fuck her for a long while. Got too tensed up, flinched whenever Aleksei touched her, cried when he made her come. Said  _it's too weird, big brother_ , squeezing down around his fingers, around his tongue, and she's a goddamn _teenager_ , reeking of heat scent, smelling like a goddamn candy store. He _needed_ to mark her, to scent her and breed her so deep that it's _dripping_ off her, so everyone _knows_ his baby sister isn't available for their filthy dirty hands to touch—

And god, when he finally did fuck her, that—that made his vision go _white_.

Aleksei's little sister is just so _tiny_ , so pretty, with her messy hair falling out of its pigtails and her green eyes wide and glassy with tears, her stomach flexing and—maybe even bulging a little 'cause of Aleksei's cock, too big for her, stretching her _open_. It makes Stasya cry and scream, but she comes so _wet_ around his dick, shivering and quaking over and over, the heat too much for her little body.

And, next heat—she showed up to Aleksei's bedroom, snuggling into one of his own shirts and fitting as many fingers as she could into her tiny sopping cunt and begging _please Lyosha I don't like it if it's not you—_

And how could he _not_ listen to his baby sister?

And then—there's Mitya, his _sweet_ baby brother, too shy to be around anyone, always smelling like sugar and molasses. He's big, for an omega, but he has this picture-perfect _obedience_ to him that makes him so _endearing_. Lets Aleksei squeeze at his fleshy, wide hips ( _good for breeding, perfect for pups_ —) and always gives Aleksei such wide, innocent eyes.

Mitya _begs_ for his big brother's cock.

Gets all slippery-wet and tries to thrust back, with his dark hair sticking to his forehead and neck, his tummy shivering and his shoulders shaking as his eyes fill up with tears. He begs to be bred, to have Aleksei's pups, and it's all so _heart-rending_ , to know that Aleksei can take care of his omega, of all of his omegas like this—

It's enough to drive him crazy with affection, really.

And Aleksei—he _adores_ his siblings, his pack, his omegas. The way Mitya and Stasya and—even _Kolya_ let him mate them, how Tati's so close to breaking and letting Aleksei mate her too. _Loves_ them all, their individual scents and everything about them, his _beautiful_ siblings—

And no, no one else would be good enough for them, _never_ , so Aleksei—

Is a good pack alpha for them instead. Takes care of his omegas. Breeds them and takes them on his rut and they all return to him begging on their heat. He's theirs, and they're his.

And when they sync up, and Aleksei has to take care of his precious omegas one by one, be a _good alpha_ to them, the only one who could ever be good enough—

Well, that's an honor he's thrilled to take.


	2. cigarettes/cinnamon

" _Your pussy is pretty like this, omega._ "

And Kolya—whines, tries to kick Aleksei away, but everything feels so _hot_ and the words are making him too _flushed_ , and his brother is spreading his thighs open to _see—_

 _"_ C'mon, Kolya, I'm here to take care of you," Aleksei purrs. "Here to make you feel good. Just think of me as your heat aid."

Kolya—wants to shake his head, 'cause he doesn't _like_ heats, they don't feel good at all, and this doesn't feel like one either—he always feels sick on his heat, shakes and shivers and needs to be surrounded by familiar scents, barely gets horny, doesn't _like it—_

_This doesn't feel like heat!_

He's dizzy, feels slimy-slick, and when Aleksei's tongue laps up at his center it makes Kolya _mewl._

He kind of wants to cry.

"L-Lyosha—this doesn't feel like— _a-ah_!" One of Aleksei's big fingers slips inside, and Kolya can't help but clench down on it, thrust his hips back on it, _he's getting so goddamn wet this doesn't—_

"I just gave you tea, Kolya," Aleksei says, kissing the inside of Kolya's thigh. "I put something in it to regulate your heat—I know you don't like it, usually, and you get sick, so I found some medication for that."

_That—wait—_

" _Aleksei Dmitriyevich, you—"_ Kolya breaks off into a hiccup. "You _crazy bitch_ , you _drugged me—what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

Aleksei slips another finger inside Kolya, keeps sliding them in and out at a roughening pace, makes Kolya kick and clench and _cry—_

"I'm tryna help, big brother," Aleksei says stubbornly. "I'm your family alpha, I'm here _to help_ , and I'm trying to make it so you don't _hurt as much—"_

_“Aleksei stop it—”_

And—Aleksei tugs his fingers out, mean enough that it makes Kolya whine, but he's—he's lining his hips up, pressing the head of his cock against Kolya's sopping hole, _too much too much—_

"No, big brother," Aleksei says. he's almost grim about it. "Last time you—last time you were with a _horrible_ alpha. I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to keep you _safe_.”

“You're _hurting me—_ ”

The tip of his cock slips inside and Kolya squeals, tries to back up but he's too _dizzy,_ too delirious, and Aleksei’s hands land rough and harsh on his hips, squeezing too tight—

—And then Aleksei pulls out. “Okay, Nikolai. I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

“I-I—” Kolya tries to thrust back instinctively, but Aleksei’s moving him up the bed, laying him down a good distance away before letting him go. and that’s—

Fuck, _fuck_ , there’s slick soaking down Kolya’s thighs and he’s shivering and this _doesn’t make sense, this doesn’t_ —

But everything is too _warm_ and something inside Kolya _throbs_ , makes him press his thighs together and buck back against the sheets, _his body was ready for it then it got taken away—_

He’s on his heat. For—for the first time he’s _horny_ on his heat.

“Lyosha, what—” Kolya pulls his shirt back down—Aleksei had pushed it up to his collarbones, revealed every aspect of Kolya’s too-skinny frame and he’s _cold now_. He tries to pull the fabric down enough that it covers his cunt—this is Papa’s shirt, he thinks, it’s big enough—

And Aleksei’s _looking at him_ , soft-eyed and a good two feet away, saying all low and rumbling, “You need water, Kolya? Anything else? More blankets?”

His forest-spice scent is enveloping Kolya, almost too much, overtaking Papa’s softer mint from the shirt. Aleksei sounds like an _alpha_ , sounds so—

Kolya whimpers. Doesn’t mean to. Doesn’t wanna.

“I want—“ This _is fucked up_ , his little brother drugged him but Kolya’s _so damn desperate_ and he’s let Aleksei fuck him so many times before, what’s he being a prissy bitch for _now_ —

But it’s getting so _heavy_ , getting so _much_ , and Kolya tucks his fingers down between his thighs. He can _feel_ how his cunt drips even more slick into the sheets, he’s gonna ruin them, he knows his scent isn’t so pleasing—

“Kolya,” Aleksei says, shifting closer and lifting Kolya’s head to look at him. “Your scent changed, you’re getting distressed again. Deep breaths, right?”

“I wanna get _fucked_ ,” Kolya whines airily, rubbing his thighs together and shifting back until his spine smacks up against the headboard. “I don’t get it.”

“It’s the meds, Kolya. It’s for heat sickness.”

“You _drugged me_.” 

Aleksei shakes his head. “This is what _normal heat_ is supposed to feel like.”

“I don’t—” Kolya licks at his teeth nervously. “You should’ve _asked_. Can you—can you go get me water or something, I don’t—”

Aleksei’s fingers drift across his thigh for half a second. Kolya lets him. “Of course, big brother.”

But when he moves _away_ something in Kolya’s stomach shifts up and feels _sick_ again, like he’s gonna throw up even worse, like he’s gonna have his guts spill out of his mouth, and he just—

“W-wait, Lyosha, I need—don’t _leave—_ ”

Aleksei turns back to him. Smiles. “What is it, Nikolai?”

 _What is it, what is it, he doesn’t fucking know—_ but he— 

It’s too easy to spread his thighs open again— _Lyosha had his cock inside for a second, stretching him wide, making him flutter_ —and look up through his eyelashes and ignore the bile in his bones. “I—I need—I need _something_ , I—”

“Like _what_ , Kolya?”

“U-um—” A jolt flashes up Kolya’s spine when he reaches his own fingers down again, pressing against the slick-softness of his hole, _Lyosha’s dick was right-right there—_ “A toy or—or something, I—” He twitches and it’s so _easy_ for two of his fingers to slide into his cunt. “I don’t—this is _too much I don’t like it it’s weird—_ ” 

Too _hot_ — 

“Lyosha can you—” 

“You know what’ll fix this, big brother,” Aleksei says coolly. Kolya’s too dizzy to think, really, his brain in a flurry of desperation and bad decisions. 

“I need—” he hiccups—leans back, hooks his arms underneath his thighs enough to lift them up, for Aleksei to see his dripping cunt and his curled toes. “I need your cock, Lyosha, I can’t— _it’s too much I can’t_ , I need it in me— _please please—_ ”

And Lyosha—smiles. 

Gets back between Kolya’s thighs and slots himself close, lines himself up so he can thrust his cock inside all the way to the hilt, makes Kolya _squeal_ —

“Don’t worry, big brother,” Lyosha’s cooing, stroking back Kolya’s hair, grabbing onto his hips all harsh-rough-bruising. “I'm just gonna help you, big brother, my pretty omega—gonna fill you up with pups, baby, gonna make sure you’re taken care of—” 

_Wait—_

“I don’t want pups, Lyoshenka—” Kolya stammers out, before it breaks off into a moan as Aleksei pushes harder inside him. 

It _hurts_ , being this full—Kolya’s ex used to fuck him like this, liked looking at his shivering tummy and pressing _down_ with his heavy-bruising hand, _damn babydoll I'm gonna make you so stuffed you break_ —

But this is different. This is his little brother. This really _does_ break him.


End file.
